Johnlock: Omegle Chat
by Johnlock5eveh
Summary: I did an Omegle chat a few nights ago, and it turned out to be this super adorable story about Sherlock wanting to propose to John. He asks Lestrade for help, and fluffiness ensures! Sorry about the crappy ending, the other person disconnected and I was too lazy to add to it. Johnlock 5ever!


Johnlock: Omegle Chat

Stranger: (to Lestrade) Geoff? I need your help with something. -SH

You: It's Greg! -GL

Stranger: I believe that we have more urgent matters to discuss. -SH

You: Ugh. Fine, what is it? -GL

Stranger: I'm going to propose to John, and I have no idea how. -SH

You: *gasp* Really? Wow. Well, uhh… -GL

You: Maybe you should do it the traditional way. Take him out to a restaurant, then when the moment comes, get down on a knee and do it! -GL

Stranger: Please, that will be both dull and cliché. -SH

You: Then don't ask me for help! -GL

You: Oh! Say you have a case to do, then lure him out somewhere! -GL

Stranger: Right. Apologies. -SH

Stranger: That idea isn't that bad, actually. -SH

You: You're welcome. -GL

Stranger: I got a ring. -SH

You: Well, of course, you need one! -GL

Stranger: I'm not quite sure about it, though. -SH

You: Why is that? -GL

Stranger: Because it's stupidly sentimental. -SH

You: *sigh* I'm sure John will love it. He'll love anything from you. -GL

Stranger: It's engraved. -SH

You: He's going to love it. -GL

Stranger: How do people do this? -SH

You: Well, most people have a higher tolerance for sentimental things than you do. -GL

Stranger: Yes, but… I'm nervous, Lestrade, me! -SH

You: You… nervous? Did I see that message right? -GL

Stranger: Shut up. -SH

You: Sorry. -GL

Stranger: Not funny. -SH

You: Okay, well… Just let it happen. Do what seems natural. John will understand. -GL

Stranger: My God. I can't do this. -SH

You: Yes, you can. I'm sure of it. -GL

Stranger: I shouldn't have gotten the bloody ring engraved. -SH

You: You can't go on regretting something you haven't even started! -GL

Stranger: It's stupid. Stupid and sentimental. -SH

You: But it's John. -GL

Stranger: He's going to laugh. –SH

Stranger: Or at least chuckle a bit. -SH

You: No, he won't. He'll say yes. -GL

Stranger: Promise? -SH

You: Yes. He loves you, Sherlock. -GL

Stranger: You don't think it's too soon? -SH

You: Do you? -GL

Stranger: No. -SH

You: Then it's not. Be spontaneous. -GL

Stranger: Right. Of course. -SH

You: Was that sarcasm? -GL

Stranger: No, I don't tend to use sarcasm. -SH

You: T.T -GL

Stranger: Well, not when I'm nervous.

You: Where are you anyways? Obviously not around John. –GL

Stranger: I'm at Bart's. -SH

You: Where's John? -GL

Stranger: At home. I could always bring home the milk he needed then randomly propose in the kitchen. -SH

You: Well, that would be… different, I guess. -GL

Stranger: Not good? -SH

You: It might be a bit "un-romantic". -GL

Stranger: I don't think that's a word. -SH

You: Me neither. But I advise you to propose somewhere other than your flat. -GL

Stranger: But what if it gets emotional? -SH

You: Well, you are asking him to marry you. Expect a bit of emotion. -GL

Stranger: Which is why I was thinking at home. -SH

You: I guess that would be a good idea, then. If you're worried about showing your emotions in public. -GL

Stranger: Either at home or Angelo's, but… -SH

You: But what? -GL

Stranger: But Angelo will tease me about it for months. "The moment Sherlock Holmes was romantic." -SH

You: Then at your flat, then. It'll be nice and small. -GL

Stranger: But aren't I supposed to be romantic? -SH

You: I'm sure you can find a way to make it romantic. -GL

Stranger: Angelo's it is. -SH

You: Okay, then. I suppose you'll have to plan it out a bit. -GL

Stranger: I suppose so. Thank you. -SH

You: Good luck! -GL

Stranger: (to John) John. Angelo's at seven. -SH

You: Okay. See you there! -JW

Stranger: Oh, you will. Can't wait to see you! -SH

You: Me too. -JW

You: Say, would it be possible for you to get some milk? We're out. -JW

Stranger: If I remember. -SH

You: Thanks. -JW

Stranger: How was work? Molly said there was talk about the flu going around. -SH

You: Ah, yes. We had plenty of patients coming in with fevers and coughs. -JW

Stranger: Sounds annoying. -SH

You: I guess so. -JW

You: Wash your hands just in case. I don't want you getting sick. -JW

Stranger: If you say so. -SH

You: Is there any particular reason that you've decided that we're going to Angelo's? -JW

Stranger: You'll see, love. -SH

You: Okay, then. -JW

Stranger: Just… I love you, all right? -SH

You: I love you too, Sherlock. -JW

Stranger: I know, I know. -SH

You: Well then, it's around that time. I guess I'm off to Angelo's! -JW

Stranger: I'm already there. –SH

You: See you very soon. -JW

Stranger: See you, love. -SH

You: 3 3 3 -JW

Stranger: Love you. -SH

You: Okay, I'm here. -JW

Stranger: I'm in the kitchen. I'll be out in a second. -SH

You: K. -JW

Stranger: Angelo says hi. -SH

You: Tell him I do too. -JW

Stranger: Sherlock smiled nervously as he left Angelo's kitchen, quickly spotting John. He walked over to the man of his dreams, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting down. "How was your day?" he asked.

You: John grinned and said, "It just got better."

Stranger: Sherlock chuckled. "I've already ordered, I hope that's okay." he said.

You: "Of course." John replied. "So, how was your day?" he asked, glancing up at Sherlock, who looked strangely shy.

Stranger: "Quite ordinary. Went to Bart's, did an experiment… Talked to George- Greg." Sherlock smiled.

You: John said, "Oh? How's he doing?"

Stranger: "He's bossy." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

You: John chuckled, "Of course." A waiter approached their table, carrying two plates. He set them down and said, "I hope you gentlemen enjoy your meals."

Stranger: "John, can I ask you something?" Sherlock sighed, his heart suddenly beating a lot faster.

You: John looked at Sherlock, wondering why he seemed a bit flustered, and replied, "Uh, sure."

Stranger: "John, I…" Sherlock sighed deeply, his eyes forcing themselves to look into John's. "I love you, and you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, and… Will you, um… Will you marry me?" He asked, quickly producing a small velvet box from his pocket.

You: John's eyes widened. He gasped a bit, looking at Sherlock's little blush. "Me? M-m-me marry you?" he stuttered.

Stranger: "That's what I was thinking, yeah. I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but…" Sherlock started.

You: John said, "Don't want to?! Of course I want to! Yes, Sherlock, yes!"

Stranger: "I… Oh." A large smile spread across Sherlock's face as he placed the box on John's side of the table. Inside it was a golden ring with a diamond band and an engraving that read 'could be dangerous'.

You: John grinned and said, a bit teary-eyed, "Oh, Sherlock. I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He leaned over and kissed Sherlock sweetly. He pulled away and sighed happily.

Stranger: Sherlock leaned in and received John's kiss joyfully before leaning back again. "Open the box. Please." he said.

You: John smiled and took the little velvet box. He gently opened it and gasped, "Sherlock! It's beautiful!" He eyed the engraving 'could be dangerous' and said, "I love you."


End file.
